


Existence

by DalekQueen7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - humanity never exists, The Man Who Would Be King, s06e20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekQueen7/pseuds/DalekQueen7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stepped on the fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existence

Castiel stepped on the fish. 

The fish squished.


End file.
